1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mass spectrometry. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a linear quadrupole ion trap mass spectrometer (LQIT) for analysis and identification of samples or molecules.
2. Description of the Related Art
The analysis and identification of molecules and/or ions in samples has been conducted principally by use of ion trap mass spectrometers. Ion trapping mass spectrometers have played a role in broadening the field of mass spectrometry. In such analyzers, packets of ions with a range of m/z values (mass-to-charge ratios) are accumulated and manipulated in a confined space before they are detected.
Ion trapping mass spectrometers provide many advantages over other types of mass spectrometers, especially mass spectrometers which separate ions by using electric and/or magnetic fields, allowing only ions of a single m/z value to have stable trajectories to the detector at a given time. Ion trapping mass spectrometers allow many more ion manipulating steps that these traditional mass spectrometers. As such, ion trapping mass spectrometers provide a powerful tool in the structural characterization of ions and isomer differentiation.